yuripediafandomcom-20200214-history
Misuzu Moritani
Misuzu Moritani/Mirei Moriya is the protagonist of the yuri manga Fragtime. An introvert and shy student whose using her unusual ability to stop time for three minutes a day to observe the people around her, she started being able to stop time in elementary school, Yuri Feats *In front of her eyes, her admired classmate Haruka was sitting reading a book, she stopped time to see her panties which she described as an incredibly fluttering and cute, she have never done that to anyone else. *The first time she took the chance to see Haruka from so close when she stopped the time, she admired her beauty: in her long eyelashes, her smooth skin. For it was a chance which doesn't come often, she touched her face and her thighs. *Haruka's gorgeousness from up close is making her excited. *Upon Haruka's request, she would do anything to her, if they're something she can do for her, like stopping time for her to save her from the sexual harassment of a teacher. *Because she can stop time, and Haruka who's like the heart of the class is can somehow still move in that time, she regards Haruka is only for her, because Haruka considers her special, during those three moments she's no longer alone, she shares them with her. *After Haruka kissed her and questioned her if she had always liked her, she was having a hard time looking at her. *On Sunday, she awaited Haruka happily and nervously for having a first date with her, they went to a restaurant where she experienced being fed by her from a dish she ordered, then they went to a clothes store where she wanted to stop time and run away of embarrassment, especially since she have remembered Haruka's kiss on her head. *She's sensitive to Haruka's demands that she would quit stopping time if she wishes, but over time she would go to the infirmary, then when Haruka appeared before her just looking at her face made her cry, for she doesn't want Haruka to hate her, and she was so scared that she'll think badly of her. She kissed her cheek and put one hand on her thigh because that's what she wanted to do, after Haruka advised her to express her wishes boldly, of course. *Remembering kissing Haruka on cheek and the sensation of her soft thighs is what she did at the time of her study, because Haruka didn't start acting different after what she did, that she didn't really dislike it and she didn't get tired of her she wanted to do more, also she kept on wondering about what she thinks about her. *At the test time, staring at Haruka's hand movement without hesitation, and her beautiful back, it was a nice view to her, she was doing terrible with the exam but Haruka just kept writing away, and she thought she was amazing and she just stared at her, and the way Haruka was working looked so elegant that she just wanted to keep watching forever, and then she stopped time by accident. In the middle of an exam, she still got turned on because of her. *Feeling good while spending time with Haruka is what she have experienced on their first date. *After she heard about Haruka's previous boyfriend who they came across on the same clothes store, she was shocked by this whether of jealousy or sympathy for he have made Haruka mad she allowed Haruka to get payback on him by stopping the time to draw on his face too. *Three minutes everyday, she wants to spend secret moments with Haruka, the girl she likes so much. *To start practicing on gym class, she was paired with Haruka herself, touching her body from behind she wanted to stop time so she could touch her even more. *Staring at Haruka in gym class, she was flustered when she noticed her, she even said that she was amazing. *Stopping the time so Haruka would explain to her some questions is what she did for, again she realized how beautiful Haruka is, how good her grades are, and how everyone likes her. *Knowing that she can't have all of Haruka time just for herself, unconsciously she stops time, for she's jealous and doesn't like it when Haruka chat with other girls, and she tried to hide it out of embarrassment. *If she noticed that Haruka was in pain, when her body tenses up she would stop time to give her a break. *Her face was totally red wondering if she was confused and that she might be mistaken, even if Haruka might just be using her for her power, she loves her. *The sensation of Haruka's slender fingers on her arms, with the summer uniforms she could feel her skin against hers is making her blush. *The reason she thought about how she become able to stop time was that she hid inside her own little world, and Haruka dove inside of that world. *Politely and nervously she asked Haruka since they were dating to come over to Haruka's house someday. *Just by Haruka's touch on her face she feels nervous. *When she noticed that time really does start a little bit earlier, troubled thoughts about the possibility if that keeps up will threaten the ability to stay together with Haruka. *Seeing Haruka on top of her in the infirmary bed was a dream-like situation to her. *When she have a special relationship with Haruka and so that she could think about what's to come, she can't close her eyes on bed anymore, for her supernatural power and her feelings both were going out of control. *Her future was unclear to her, but the most important is to be together with Haruka, nevertheless, it's unlikely to take the same path after school, for that was the only time she could be together with her she wants to stay being loved by her. *If Haruka was alone with anyone else is what she avoids it by stopping the time to let her know that she was jealous timidly, wondering about what Haruka's thinking by telling her that they could go out, doubts it was all that she was taking a pity on her is making her feel insecure that she started to cry. *Haruka's kiss on her lips was amazing to her, it made all of her worries blown away, it was so hot that she thought that she was going to melt, noticing that the people started moving she pushed her away gently asking her to go out with her. *As she kept running away from the burdens of human relationships, she lost all contract with others, with complete isolation, there comes a feeling to her, almost as if one were made of air, but just one touch of Haruka brings back the reality that she is here, present. *One of the things she can't bear to say is telling others about her relationship with Haruka, she even can hardly tell Haruka about it. *She took pictures of a stripped Haruka, touched her body, and kissed her on the lips on the paused time of class upon her offer. *Staring at Haruka's stripping secret picture she didn't believe she took it, she just keep staring at her beautiful back on bed time, especially the beautiful line on her back, heart was about to leap out when she took it. *Her supernatural ability of stopping time is only used for Haruka, for fear that she'll give up if she just doesn't respond. *To prove that Haruka is the most important person to her to forgive her for stopping the time without telling Haruka about it, first she confessed that the picture she took of her on her cellphone everyday when she get home she looks at it constantly, and second she thinks about her all the time, Haruka is the only thing on her mind, third is that she is wearing the same panties as hers, back then, the ones they were gonna buy, she looked for the same ones in an online store and bought them, wanting to wear the same ones as Haruka, she got three pairs for over 5,000 yen, and wear them everyday. *Haruka sometimes can be crazy, in which she flipped her own skirt to show her underwear to her in the hallway, she doesn't understand Haruka, but seeing her laughing just filled her with happiness, and assured her everything would be all right. *Fluttering, sparkling, and cute panties looked cute on Haruka only in her view. *Always she's worried about what Haruka thinks of her, that's why to tell her how she feels is scary and embarrassing, like when she came after her in a hurry in indoor shoes in order to tell her the truth about her power to stop time may disappear. *Even if her power to stop time may be disappearing her love for Haruka won't change. *To Haruka she wanted to be the one that could support her, because Haruka disliked attention, therefore she wanted to hide away from others, and her time stopping abilities made Haruka's wishes come true. *Any talk about Haruka's relationship with Yamaguchi is what she doesn't want to hear or know, she doesn't want to hear how Haruka felt about and the circumstances around when she came to date someone, but in the end she forced herself to know from Yamaguchi himself, she asked if they did kiss, nevertheless, she didn't wants to know, yet she forced herself to know about what kind of person Haruka is, because if she doesn't know her, she won't be able to love Haruka. *About Haruka's true self is what she didn't wants to know, while she doesn't know what she is thinking, that makes her mysterious, Haruka can be a little teasing but really she's kind, and she's excited to be with beautiful Haruka. *The reason why she came to Haruka's house was to talk with her, when they're in school, they can only be together during recess, so she just wanted to know more about her. *The door deep inside Haruka's heart which leads to her true self is what she succeeded in opening it and was happy to see, for when she finally announced their private time to the whole students, it was gone and they can no longer be like how they used to be, even so, because Haruka only wants others to be happy, and she wants to be nice to everyone, wanted everyone to know that she's a good girl, in fact, she's a little bad girl, that's why she she always wanted to do mischievous things right before time returns to normal, but deep inside her heart she wants to let everyone know and see the Murakumi Haruka that they don't know about, in front of their faces she keeps saying that she doesn't want anything because she's always accommodate others, but it's all lies, Haruka is a person with a charismatic character, a person who walks her own way, she always pretended that she doesn't care but she always asked Mirei to stop the time, and she's so obsessed with the three minute window where they can do whatever they want, she exposed their secrets in front of everyone with understanding of Haruka. *Running after Haruka she confessed her love after saying all about her personality traits which she likes about her, for example, like that Haruka is always starving to become an excellent student, and to learn about others at the same time, she's always making new friends who refused to run from everything, she believed that she's uncompared to her and that she loves her the most. *Even if Haruka felt different she won't stop loving her because she truly loves her. *In school she draws a lot of attention and curious glances that she came out as a lesbian, but after joining the group around her, she can finally live a normal life, some hate her, some envy her, some think it's interesting, some think it's disgusting, and some just doesn't care at all, but, even so, it doesn't matter to her at all, because in that world there is already someone that she loves. *Previously she was wondering about a day when she starts to like someone before falling in love with Haruka. *Secretly she peeks at Haruka, and she's afraid that she's going to be upset. Gallery Qflag time ch003 009-1.jpg Jflag time ch004 003-1.jpg Jflag time ch004 023-1.jpg Jflag time ch004 024-1.jpg E004-1.jpg E008-1.jpg E024-1.jpg Hflag time ch006 024-1.jpg Rfragtime ch010 020-1.jpg R003-1.jpg B011-1.jpg D016-1.jpg Category:Characters Category:Fragtime Category:Moe